Genderbent Glee Drabbles
by lolomope
Summary: fem!Kurt/fem!Finn/fem!Puck. She never expected to fall in love,never wanted to, but she secretly loves surprises.
1. Baby Mama

**A/N: Someone had to do it.**

**This idea has been bouncing around my head for awhile and I wanted to get it out before I forgot about it. My other story will be updated after I figure out what direction I want it to go—suggestions are always welcomed.**

**I think fem!Puck would be like Santana, and actually be regretful for her actions.**

**Guess I lied about school, huh?**

**

* * *

**The morning he wakes up, he doesn't remember much.

There is a pounding in his head—like his brain is trying to thrash itself out of his skull—and his eyes are throbbing within their sockets.

His stomach roils in protest at any movement he makes, small spasms holding him down to his bed. There's an aftertaste in his mouth that he's trying to ignore to help avoid the inevitable puking fest soon to come after. He places an arm across his eyes to block the sunlight flitting into to the room, taking slow, even breaths to calm his body down.

The air is cool on his fevered skin and he concentrates on the slow rise of hairs and goosebumbs trailing his exposed skin. It's slow, but as seconds turn into minutes and bile rests at the back of his throat, Gwen Fabray makes the realization that he is very, _very_ naked.

"Get out."

And, apparently, not alone.

He feels a small hand grip at his bicep, sharp and manicured nails digging into the heated flesh. Gwen removes his arm from his face and meets the angry and tear-stained face of one Natalia Puckerman. He stares blearily at her as dark eyes glare at him, her gaze filled with hate.

"Leave," she repeats the command. He notices she also has no clothes on.

The teen freezes and pales. Gwen feels the headache intensify ten-fold, and now he's willing to puke everywhere.

"_Out_."

The girl tightens her grip more and he can feel the skin break under her talons.

"O-oh God, Na….Nattie, I'm so—"

She doesn't let him finish, shoving him over the edge of his own bed before screaming "GET THE FUCK AWAY _NOW_!"

Landing in a pile of clothes that might belong to him, he swiftly grabs them and rushes to put them back on—his aching body barely hindering his efforts. He's got his pants on and working on the shirt when Gwen turns to check on Natalia; the girl has her arms wrapped around her legs and face buried in her knees.

He doesn't know what to say.

The boy can't remember the night's events, no matter how fast his alcohol-induced mind tries to remember.

He feels a hole in his chest, raw and fresh from being torn open sometime the night before, maybe even earlier. Possibly the very moment he cheated on his girlfriend.

He can't feel his heartbeat. There's no sound of the muscle pumping blood through his body, and his stomach clenches from something that has nothing to do with the alcohol he consumed.

"Franny…." He whispers, heartbroken. Natalia's body suddenly shakes and he thinks she's crying. He reaches a hand to touch her, calm her down, maybe comfort her, but her voice stops him.

"Don't even think about it. Just leave…..please?"

She sounds like a lost child and Gwen hates himself even more. Sleeping with his girlfriend's best friend wasn't enough, but he was probably a total bastard to the poor girl while drunk. He silently pulls the shirt over his head and walks to his door. He turns only a few feet away from his destination and stares at the sobbing girl sadly.

"I'm sorry," Gwen whispers softly before leaving the room.

His apology makes her cry harder.

He doesn't remember last night. Doesn't remember how much he filled her heart with something akin to love.

But she certainly does.

She remembers the way the brown in his eyes were bright stars across the expanse of a green sky, the two colors blending towards the edges of his pupils to make beautiful gold flecks, and how both eyes burned with clouded desire.

She remembers he was, is, a true gentleman, unlike most of the men she has had the displeasure of sleeping with (her current boyfriend, Rodrigo, sometimes graced this list when both were in a foul mood and dirty, rough sex was a solution). He never pushed her head at an awkward angle so they could avoid eachother's gazes, or force her into a painful position for _his_ maximum pleasure. He did the exact opposite.

He positioned her so she was reclined against the pillows, and he did his best not lay any weight on her by holding himself up on his arms. He whispered the question if she wanted to do 'this', the stench of the vodka shots she'd given him earlier tickled her nostrils. She giggled, entirely sober, thinking him absolutely adorable in his drunken state.

She remembers how his eyes never left hers, how he placed a hot, large palm on her cheek to keep her from looking away as he whispered the words she desperately wanted to hear from anyone after an extremely crappy day with Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios.

"You're beautiful, Nattie—" he placed soft kisses on her face, starting with her obnoxious Jewish nose—"so beautiful." His chaste kissing continued, covering every inch, except her lips.

She remembers she started crying after he said she was beautiful. He continued saying it, over and over again, staring into her eyes as if to prove the statement, and she started to outright bawl. When it was over, he did not crush her under his body like so many had done so before and instead loosely held her against his chest, after placing a very platonic kiss on her waiting lips and leaving the breathy words, "I can't love you."

She remembers the anger that swelled in her chest that came after those words; how fast it left her exhausted body as quickly as it came. Her thoughts quickly shifted to her best friend, Franny Hudson, and the horror and regret that spread through her at the thought of the sweet, simple girl made Natalia sick.

She remembers the tears that led her to a restless sleep, and the self-loathing that instantly consumed her being.

When she woke up, Natalia could not look at Gwen without seeing Franny's bright and smiling face, and the image only became clearer when he also woke up. God, she hated herself more than anyone she hated before, and that was hard when one knew the extent of Natalia Puckerman's detestation.

She had taken her best friend's boyfriend's virginity because she was caught up in her selfishness, and just wanted an attractive playmate to blow some steam. She and Rodrigo had broken up, again, earlier that week due to something about money and boredom. Coach Sylvester had blatantly called her a cow and threatened to throw Natalia off the squad if she didn't lose the fat and additional weight. She was hurt, angry, and looking to either beat someone up or a good fuck. Obviously, she chose the latter.

Sitting on Gwen Fabray's bed, Natalia wishes she could turn back time and stop her idiotic self from ruining the perfect fairytale romance and the only stable, reliable friendship she currently has.

She jerks her head up, a small detail playing itself in her mind that would most likely lead to more trouble with everyone. Gwen, in is incapacitated state, did not have a condom. Natalia, anxious to start, reassured the blonde football player he did in fact have one on and didn't need to worry about silly little things like that.

"Oh my God," Natalia's voice cracks and she smacks her forehead against her bony knees, "can this get any worse?"

Too soon, her life had turned to ruins too soon. Next Monday, she'll have to meet with Franny, Rodrigo, and undoubtedly Gwen. This couldn't get any worse.

At least, that's what Natalia prayed for.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Just a head's up, not every character will be genderbent, Sue being an example. Each chapter will come with a new summary, and will most likely be connected loosely together. This is not a chaptered story; I want to remind everyone of that. Next one will most likely feature a fem!Kurt and fem!Finn. Yeah, it's gonna be awesome.**


	2. Impulse Control

**Warning: Brains will burst from the combo of fem!Kurt, fem!Finn, and fem!Puck. Also homophobic slurs and whatnot, but that's what the ratings is for. This chapter has nothing to do with the first chapter, as I said before they're all going to be **_**loosely**_** connected. Hope there's no confusion.**

**I like how everyone is bashing the Rocky Horror Glee episode. I agree the songs performed are not the best renditions, and downright cringe-worthy, but I also think how the originals were not that great themselves so it's kind of expected. I like the movie and all, but the music is not my cup of tea. I look forward to the episode unlike most people—Kurt as Riff Raff is the highlight of the show with Quinn as Magenta (YES! THEY MAY MAKEOUT WITH EACHOTHER!), though I wanted Puck to play the role of Frank-N-Furter (they're both mansluts, it works). I miss him :c.**

**I'm going to start putting the characters' names in the summaries. Think that's a good idea?**

**

* * *

**

She was expecting her day to suck.

There were many signs from the moment of her awakening, such as her alarm clock deciding to die in the middle of the night and not going off at the correct time—interrupting and cutting her entire hygiene routine—to the very second of her feet making contact with the ground within the McKinley High School building. It was six-twenty, and no one was supposed to be there. The only people lurking the main hallway in true Alfred Hitchcock-creeper fashion was her and the senile janitor who looked disturbingly like Johnny Depp if he decided to go anorexic and uber-wrinkly.

Basically, he's really gross.

Anyway, in the absence of the usual Neanderthals that milled around with certain high-cal beverages, she let her guard down. She was loading her shoulder-strapped bag with all her classes' materials, to avoid the hallway during school hours, when the sound of doors shutting and girls giggling reached her ears. Her body froze and her heart picked up speed within the confines of her ribcage. _CRAP!_ her mind screamed, trying to force her fear-stricken body to move. In defiance, like her damn alarm clock, it decided not to listen to the advice/commands coming from her nervous system.

The girls got closer, disgustingly high-pitched giggling increasing in volume, and she hoped to any deity that they would not have noticed her presence as she tried desperately to blend in with the lockers. It probably would have worked if she wasn't wearing amazing clothes that would have any blind person doing a double-take to appreciate her style.

So of course there was a chorus of hushing behind her and, she admitted grudgingly, a sexy voice that sang out slowly with the poison of a viper. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, girls? Miss fag-hag here to grace us with her presence?"

She forced her shaking hand to close her locker door casually, to show she was is no way afraid of the other girls before her, and turned with a sneer on her face. "Puckerman," she growled, glaring at the taller and blindingly obvious more athletic girl.

"Hummel," Natalia Puckerman smirked cruelly, which her posse mirrored. "Whatcha' doing here so early, are you that eager to get beat up?" Natalia was the stereotypical bitchy cheerleader, latching on to one target with the full intent of releasing all her tormenting skills upon while simultaneously bullying the mass into fearing her. She had most the students and teachers so afraid of her that the mention of her name would send them into twitching masses. Many would cower in the fetal position.

It was strange that she did not hold the title of Captain.

Kathleen Hummel had the luck of being that one victim that Natalia took immense joy in crushing emotionally and physically, the one person she spent the most time plotting to ruin the life of. And Kathleen definitely knew the reason behind the other girl's harassment.

Kathleen steeled herself, puffing up a little to appear bigger (she hoped—vainly, she knew—that it would intimidate the cheerleaders). This only resulted in the red-clad cult to cackle through medically enhanced lips, and for Natalia to surge forward with one hand slamming against the locker behind the shorter girl's head and for the other to wrap around Kathleen's chin. The girl was suddenly pinned against the lockers and her blue-green eyes widened with the fear she was trying to conceal earlier.

"I bet you like this," the Cherrio hissed in dark amusement, nails digging into soft skin, "does the feeling of my body against yours turn you on?" Kathleen felt an animalistic snarl at the back of her throat as she shoved with all her might against the form draping itself on top of her, only succeeding in moving Natalia a few inches from her body. The taller girl cackled and Kathleen suddenly noticed that the other Cheerios had their hands hidden from view behind their backs.

The realization came too late, as Natalia slipped behind her fellow cheerleaders and their hands appeared to present the non-Cheerio with several flavors of slushy. "You should know by now that the Cheerios practice in the mornings too, dyke." Natalia flashed a shit-eating grin and the other girls quickly fired the corn-syrup filled drinks at the helpless Kathleen.

Yep, her day was totally going to suck, and school hadn't even begun.

She had stood completely still, eyes and mouth closed, and took the frozen beating without complaint. Some of the girls had thoughtfully brought two drinks on hand to drench her, just to make sure the slush would soak through her clothes and freeze her. After the group stood around her in a circle to laugh at their handiwork for several minutes, they walked away to leave her to her own devices.

"How the _hell_ did they even get slushies before school hours?"

It was now six-thirty-one, and the faculty and other students would be arriving shortly. Kathleen could just stay by her locker and let the fattening drink stain her clothes and become the source of everyone's laughter for the next couple of weeks, or clean up. She chose the latter, and blindly walked in what she thought was the direction of the girls' bathroom. Walking into the several walls—or possibly the same one—Kathleen decided to risk her long-term vision and opened her eyes.

The substance slid into her eyes and quickly started to burn them, and the girl found herself slumped against the wall she recently ran into with her head in her hands, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Oh my God," she whimpers, slowly sliding down the surface until she was sitting on the ground, "that hurts". Kathleen feels the tear ducts working to clean out the invading material, and from the anger that blossoms in her chest at the realization that her outfit was ruined. "Stupid bimbos, I swear they'll work for me in the future."

It's six-thirty-six when she hears a melodious sound from down the hallway. Someone's humming beautifully—the voice belongs to a girl—and the soft 'clack-clacks' against the school's floor indicate the person is skipping. She wonders who would be happy enough to _skip_ at _school_ but soon forgets her curiosity as more slushy slips into her eyes and she has to blink furiously to keep it out.

When the skipping girl is close enough, Kathleen realizes she is humming Aerosmith's "Dream On". The girl matched the beatings of her feet against the floor with her humming, hitting notes spectacularly, until she got to the part where Steve Tyler basically yells the title-lyrics into the microphone. She stopped in the hallway—Kathleen knows this because the 'clacking' stopped—trying to figure out a way to hum his screaming. Kathleen lets out a laugh at the other girl's frustrated-sounding 'hrrmms', forgetting her outfit entirely for once.

"Why don't you just sing that part?" She suggested playfully.

The other girl let out a small shriek and called out a soft, yet startled, "Who's there?"

The slushied girl continues to giggle at the confused and fearful tone of the once-humming girl. Really, Kathleen Hummel scaring someone? That's hilarious.

"Down here," she called waving her arm. A small gasp indicates the other saw her, and Kathleen suddenly wishes she hadn't said anything. What if it's another Cheerio coming out of the lockeroom to see her vulnerable self free for more slushying? Her eyes were still closed tightly due to the syrupy-liquid adorning her face so she couldn't tell.

"Are you okay?" A breathe of air on the chilled skin of her face shows the other girl had come to kneel in front of her; Kathleen jumps in surprise and blood races to her face at the shivers the soprano-sounding voice gives her. _Woah, ninja-girl!_

Surprisingly, there is no malice or sarcasm laced in the voice, but true concern and Kathleen's face heats up more. She must have been lucky enough to have a non-Cheerio classmate to find her in this very embarrassing state. Large palms cup her cheeks and long, warm fingers carefully wipe the slushy off her face. Kathleen lets out a squeak as the soft appendages caress the area around her eyes to rid her of the burning substance, and she's sure her face will explode from the amount of blood rushing to it.

"Let's get you to the bathroom," the voice whispers against the flesh of her ear, and Kathleen sure she's going to faint.

The hands on her face shift to rest on her shoulders to assist her into a standing position. Once that's accomplished, her 'savior' picks up her backpack and books that were once in her arms—she can tell by the shuffling sounds and the small disgusted, yet cute sounding, "ewwie"—and places another hand on her shoulder to gently guide her to the restroom. "Keep your eyes closed until we rinse them out with water, okay?" Kathleen nods dumbly and they begin their journey.

At six-fifty, with only twenty or so minutes before school starts, both girls are in the bathroom with Kathleen waiting anxiously to open her eyes to see the face of the kind soul that decided to save her. The sink is running, and the other girl patiently wipes the slushy with a paper towels damp with warm water, once again humming. Kathleen's too distracted to care that neither one of them has introduced herself yet, as nimble finger run over her now-heated skin and there's a voice of a goddess practically singing to her.

"There, you can open your eyes now. We need to work on getting this gunk out of your hair. Do you need extra clothes or something?"

Only the first part of the comment registers in Kathleen's head as she excitedly opens her eyes, hoping that the person is as attractive as the voice suggested she was. She first sees a long expanse of lightly tanned skin; realizing it was the neck she was disappointedly gaping at, she cranes her head up to look at the face of someone even taller than Natalia Puckerman's 5'10".

Her heart drops in fear when that knowledge registers in her brain—Natalia is the second tallest girl attending McKinley High School, the first tallest, of course, is her best friend and the current Cheerios Captain, Franny Hudson. Kathleen wants to jerk free and run away, to escape whatever twisted ploy Natalia and Franny had set up for their sick enjoyment, but her body refuses to listen to her brain again. She finds herself frozen in place and staring into the doe-like brown eyes of Franny. The Cheerio is smiling softly down at her, probably noticing her sudden discomfort, and had placed a hand on her cheek to keep her calm.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna slushy you or anything. I'm here to help, remember?" The smile on her face widens a fraction to show the shorter girl how harmless she was. "I think that's…juvenile." Franny's nose scrunches up during the pause to think of the right word. "That means, like, immature, right?" she asks slowly, bashful at her lack of intelligence. Her face reddens a little too.

Kathleen finds her heart melting at the sight, and she's reminded of a puppy. A big, sexy puppy.

"Yeah," she tries to control her breathing and wildly beating heart while Franny invades her personal space and smiles adorably at her.

_Oh, God, that _smile.

At seven-eleven, Kathleen Hummel finds herself falling stupidly in love with one Franny Hudson in the girls' bathroom of McKinley High while they're both washing slushy crap out of her hair. She almost has a heart attack when the Cheerio offers some of her clothes to wear due to her outfit being 'destroyed'.

Almost.

She's sure she foams at the mouth a little though.

Kathleen, after the events so far, is happy that her first statement of the day was wrong, especially when Franny offers to walk her to class after she changes in one of the stalls.

_Best day ever!_

**

* * *

**

**So, if you were wondering, according to the show this chapter is chronologically before the first one, being Kurt's time when he falls in love with Finn. So what characters next? I was planning just a fem!Kurt/fem!Puck one or a boy!Quinn/boy!Rachel. Do you guys want anyone else first? A heads up for readers, the way I place names does not always mean they're going to be couples; subtext most likely, but not enough to be categorized as 'love'. (Or does it? :D)**


End file.
